


Swirls

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from <a href="http://chaosfay.deviantart.com/">ChaosFay</a></p>
<p>This one was swirls.</p>
<p>I took the idea for this from an official trailer - I don't think Inquisition really shows the explosion or the immediate aftermath anywhere in the game, so I used what was shown in the trailer to describe the rift in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I really suck at coming up with titles. My apologies. :)

The sound started as a distant rumble – not much louder than thunder. It slowly crescendoed into a deafening roar, blowing doors open and rattling windows as it reverberated off of the mountains on either side of the village. The townspeople poured out of buildings, looking around to see what had caused the noise. Those who were outside when the blast happened had been knocked to the ground by the force of the blast. Snow was blowing about as though caught in the winds of a strong blizzard.

The townsfolk eventually turned their attention to the sky, their clamoring gradually becoming complete silence after someone pointed out that the night had gone from pitch black to a rather eerie shade of green. To their horror, they saw their sky torn asunder – a pillar of snow and debris swirled up to the sky, centering on a brilliant, bright green light. Angry clouds whirled around the light as rocks and other detritus shot from the vortex. Odd-colored lightning ripped across the sky, emphasizing the rotation of the clouds.

The people of Haven began to panic, running to their homes, trying to locate their loved ones. Amidst the chaos came the sound of a bolt being clicked home. A lone dwarf stood outside of the tavern, eyeing the ominous eddy with a look of complete exasperation and cradled his crossbow.

“Not again,” he sighed as he hurried off to see what he could do to help.


End file.
